<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Thoughts &amp; Teeth by YvonnePersonne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683212">Stray Thoughts &amp; Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonnePersonne/pseuds/YvonnePersonne'>YvonnePersonne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex That Tries To Be Rough, Smut, Soft Ending, kind of, this is literally just flith idk what to tell you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonnePersonne/pseuds/YvonnePersonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Zulema was in a mood, and she wanted to play.<br/>Pressing her body closer to the blonde, Macarena laughs nervously at the rare, bold contact.<br/>“¿Qué estás haciendo, Zulema?” She asks, and wants to turn around when she feels Zulema move her light locks to the side and she puts her mouth near her ear.<br/>“Quiero jugar contigo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray Thoughts &amp; Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zulema walks into the caravan she is greeted by a half-naked Macarena dancing to low beats, hands in the air, the fabric of her loose shirt dancing along on her midriff. </p><p>She watches the blonde for a second, entranced by her movement, but quickly snaps out of it. </p><p>Taking off her boots and putting them near the door, she stands to her full height and slowly approaches Macarena from behind.</p><p>The material of Macarena’s shirt rides up her stomach as her arms sway in the air, leaving her waist bare. Zulema runs her fingers up the sides of Macarenas waist, and softly pulls the body closer to her. For a moment the younger woman goes stiff until she relaxes under her touch.</p><p>It’s been a while since New Year’s, and for the most part, they’d ignored what happened, played it off with jokes and comments as if nothing had changed between them. </p><p>But the tension that always enveloped them, despite their many attempts, had shifted and intensified, and they both knew it would eventually snap. </p><p>They didn’t expect it to happen like this though, not as a choice, no. Rather a sudden crash of lips in the midst of a heated argument, but today Zulema was in a mood, and she wanted to play.</p><p>Pressing her body closer to the blonde, Macarena laughs nervously at the rare, bold contact.</p><p>“<em> ¿Qué estás haciendo, Zulema? </em>” She asks and wants to turn around when she feels Zulema move her light locks to the side and she puts her mouth near her ear.</p><p>“<em> Quiero jugar contigo.” </em>She whispers, and Macarena suppresses a shiver, not wanting the older woman to know just how much her voice affects her.</p><p>Bringing her hands down, she puts them over Zulema’s and gives a quick squeeze to signal that she wants her to hold them there as she turns around in Zulema’s arms. </p><p>Even though Macarena was aware of their proximity, she wasn’t prepared to see Zulema’s intense gaze so close, tilted head and hooded eyelids. Her entire being radiating danger and lust.</p><p>“What if I’m not in the mood for games?” Macarena says coyly, trying to conjure up an innocent look on her face whilst contradicting her own statement by sliding her hands and arms over Zulema’s shoulders.</p><p>Zulema raises her eyebrows slightly, “Well,” She sighs with feigned disappointment, “your loss.” she says, knowing fully that this was part of their little game.</p><p>Grabbing Macarena’s arms she pulls them off of her and turns around. </p><p>She is free for only a few seconds until Macarena grabs her waist and turns her around again. </p><p>The blonde bites her bottom lip to force her grin back and leans in closer to Zulema’s face and Zulema can’t help but smile back at the blonde having a hard time keeping up her act. </p><p>“<em> Qué </em>?” Zulema chuckles.</p><p>Last time went too quick for the blonde's tastes, so if the scorpion really wanted Macarena to take a taste of her sweet poison, then she wanted to savour it.</p><p>“<em> Bueno </em> , let’s say I,” She pauses, “ <em> hypothetically </em> ,” Zulema nods her head, <em> claro, </em>“was up for a game, what do you have in mind?” Macarena purrs, her attempt at an innocent facade crumbling to give way to her own growing arousal, knowing what's to come.</p><p>Zulema puts a finger to her bottom lip and looks away in pretend thought. Bringing her hands to the ones resting on her waist, she walks the blonde backwards and softly pulls them off of her. </p><p>“Oh yeah...” She mumbles as if she just remembered, and brings her gaze back to Macarenas. </p><p>She takes Macarenas hands currently in her own and pins them to the kitchen counter Macarena suddenly finds herself backed against.</p><p>Zulema dips her head forward and leans her cheek on Macarena’s so that she can whisper in her ear.</p><p>“I want to fuck you til the only word you can remember is my name.” </p><p>Macarena shivers again, and this time she’s sure that Zulema felt it. Zulema brings her head back to look at Macarena, and the blonde’s suspicions are confirmed as she sees Zulema with one of her tell-tale smirks.</p><p>Macarena’s pupils are blown, and yet despite her very obvious arousal, Zulema can see the silent battle against desire and rationality inside of her brain.</p><p>Bringing one of her hands away from Macarena’s, she gives her waist a light squeeze.</p><p>Leaning in again, but this time to her neck, she gives her a light kiss, “Stop thinking, <em> Rubia </em>.” Zulema mumbles into her skin, and she can finally feel how Macarena fully gives in.</p><p>Biting down on the soft skin on Macarena’s neck, the blonde frees her other hand and buries both in Zulema’s hair as she tries to suppress a moan.</p><p>Pain hasn’t always turned her on, but the more time she spent with the scorpion in front of her, the more she found herself craving that familiar sting. </p><p>Whether it was Zulema pulling her hair, choking her, or slamming her into a wall, what was once threatening and scary has become the source of the throbbing between her legs. And, if she’s being honest with herself, has been even back in their prison days.</p><p>Zulema grinds her hips into Macarena’s and they both groan. Macarena pulls on dark tresses and Zulema digs her fingernails into the back of Macarena’s waist as an answer, their movements dancing around each other to figure out where the piece’s fit. </p><p>Zulema pulls Macarena forward so their bodies are flush against each other, and sucks on Macarena’s neck, knowing that it’ll leave a mark, and the younger woman's moans are like music to Zulema’s ears. </p><p>They both know that this isn’t like last time. For starters, they’re both completely sober, but it’s not just that. Last time their energy was loose and relaxed, yet at the same time restrained. What they’re doing right now is intense, it is passion and it’s the result of multiple years of unresolved sexual tension. Now that it’s finally coming undone, what will be left in their wake?</p><p>Sliding her knee between Macarena’s legs, Zulema pushes into her and Macarena moans at the sudden friction. Zulema’s hands are everywhere making Macarena feel almost delirious. She trails a hand from Macarena’s waist down to the inner side of her thigh, making the blonde squirm, wanting <em> more </em>. Then she slides it up again, disappearing under the fabric of her shirt, but it’s never where Macarena really wants it to be.</p><p>“<em> Zulema </em>,” Macarena warns, out of breath, “stop teasing.”</p><p>Pulling her head from Macarena’s neck, she looks down at her, “Take off your shirt.” </p><p>For a moment their movement stops, but then Macarena peels her shirt off of her in under a second, and Zulema pulls her back into her arms. Sucking and biting on the other side of her neck with one hand pinching Macarena’s free nipple, she turns and backs them onto the bed and with a push Macarena falls with a gasp. She lays on the bed, a flustered mess, as she watches Zulema peel her own shirt off in one swift motion, surprising the blonde. She wants to take a moment to admire all the scars and marks on the woman’s otherwise perfect body, but she doesn’t get the time to as Zulema straddles her.</p><p>Gripping her jaw, she tilts Macarena’s head up.</p><p>“Eyes up here, <em> Rubia </em>.” Zulema tilts her head forward so their noses are almost touching “I want you to look at me when you come.” and the hairs on Macarena’s arms stand up in anticipation. </p><p>Moving her hand down from Macarena’s jaw to her throat, she grips, and moves her other hand down at a snail’s pace. She rolls a hard nipple between her fingers making Macarena bite her lip to suppress a groan, before moving on and dipping down between her legs.</p><p>Macarena shudders and part of her wants to beg for more, but the other part of her revels in this game they’re playing.</p><p>Zulema’s fingers play with the fabric of Macarena’s short shorts, until she suddenly pulls and the material strains over Macarena’s clit and she releases a shaky breath.</p><p>“<em> Joder… </em>”</p><p>Releasing the grip on her neck, Zulema trails a wet kisses down from Macarena’s throat, to her collar bone and then to her tit. Swirling the sensitive nub in her mouth, Macarena throws her head back and Zulema relishes in the sight of the woman under her. </p><p>Yanking her shorts down, she instantly plunges her hand in and starts strumming with her clit, Zulema wants to hear Macarena beg.</p><p>Macarena’s breath gets caught in her throat as she squirms and pulls at the sheet with strained hands.</p><p>Zulema’s finger slips in and out of wetness, but never inside and the fluttering movements are quick to send Macarena into a whimpering frenzy.</p><p>“Zu-Zulema…” It <em> almost </em>sounds like begging, but it’s not enough for Zulema.</p><p>Stopping her movement, Macarena whines.</p><p>“<em> Miramé </em>, Maca.” And with visible difficulty, Macarena obeys. Lifting her head up she meets Zulema’s dark gaze, and it would have been enough to send her over the edge, if only Zulema hadn’t stopped her fingers. Macarena bites her lip and whimpers in frustration, but she knows that it’ll only get worse for her if she breaks eye contact.</p><p>“<em> Beg </em>.” </p><p>Macarena shakes her head in refusal, she doesn’t want to satisfy Zulema by surrendering completely under her touch, even though she knows she practically already has. Feeling Zulema’s fingers move again, teasing her entrance, she grunts. </p><p>Zulema slips in half a finger but brings it out again, coating Macarena’s clit in new wetness and starts moving her fingers again.</p><p>Macarena tries to resist, she really does, but when Zulema works her up right to the edge again and then pulls away for the <em> third </em> time, she knows Zulema has her wrapped around her finger. <em> Literally </em>.</p><p>“<em> Vale, </em> ” She whines, <em> “por favor, Zulema, por favor déjame correrme </em>.”</p><p>“No.” Zulema grins before she pulls Macarena’s nipple between her teeth.</p><p>“<em> Qué </em> ?” Macarena thinks she’s going to go insane if this torture goes on for much longer. She <em> needs </em>both release and Zulema inside of her.</p><p>“I’m going to take my time with you,” Taking her hand out of Macarena’s shorts, Macarena knows what she’s doing and as a desperate last attempt to get what she wants tries to bring a hand down to finish herself off. However, Zulema is faster, and pins both of her hands above her head with a single firm hand.</p><p>Zulema clicks her tongue, “Don’t even think about it.” Zulema growls and shakes her head slowly.</p><p>Macarena quivers and writhes, bucking her hips to find anything to get some kind of release or at least more pressure, but to no avail. </p><p>The throbbing between her legs are enough to make her crazy, so throwing her head back in frustration, she cries out in desperation, “<em> Por favor, Zulema </em>!”</p><p>Zulema feels a flame coil itself inside the pit of her stomach. <em> This </em>is what she was looking for. </p><p>Pure and unbridled desperation.</p><p>“<em> Beautiful </em>,” She doesn’t even notice that she whispered the word out loud until the blonde looks up at her, looking impossibly flustered. </p><p>“Well, since you asked so kindly,” Zulema ignores her loose tongue and instead answers Macarena’s plea, and brings her free hand down and tugs Macarena’s shorts down, the younger woman helping her get them off by kicking them off. </p><p>Instantly bringing a hand down to her dripping sex, she pushes a finger in and feels that her blonde won’t need any time to adjust, so she instantly adds two more fingers and sets a punishing pace.</p><p>Macarena lets out a sinfully loud moan. Zulema isn’t really sure what comes over her, but suddenly she crashes her mouth against Macarena’s, wanting to swallow her moans.</p><p>The younger woman goes stiff until she moans into her mouth, and then instinct takes over.</p><p>Tongues meddling, teeth pulling at lips, their bodies might as well have been made for the other to explore.</p><p>Out of all the emotions that Zulema expected to feel fucking Macarena’s brains out, the last one was nervousness bubbling in her stomach. It felt silly and ridiculous that the thing she reacts the most to is not her fingers literally pumping in and out of Macarena, but rather the younger woman’s soft lips and what they tasted like. </p><p>Having already been quite worked up, it doesn’t take a long time for Macarena to come.</p><p>She pushes up into Zulema, lips still glued together, and yanks both her arms free from Zulema’s hand. One comes down to grip Zulema’s wrist as she keeps pushing in and out of her and the other wraps itself hard around her back. It crashes down hard on her and she almost feels like she’s going to pass out, and moans loudly into Zulema’s mouth. She rides out the last aftershocks but Zulema <em> doesn’t stop </em> and Macarena finds herself begging again, this time not sure if she’s begging to make her stop or keep going.</p><p>“Ah! Zulema!” She throws her head back again and Zulema attacks her jaw and bites her earlobe. Macarena digs her fingernails into Zulema’s wrist so hard she’s almost sure that Zulema’s skin will rupture, but she doesn’t pay it any mind because another orgasm is approaching her ridiculously fast.</p><p>She’s so wet you can hear the sounds she makes and it makes Macarena’s face burn even harder from both embarrassment and arousal.</p><p>Her whole body starts twitching and a second orgasm smashes over her <em> way </em>too fast, and she sees literal stars behind her eyes.</p><p>Mouth hanging open in a silent moan, it seems to drag on for hours when only lasts for a few, long blissful seconds.</p><p>“<em> Oh Dios mío,” </em> Macarena gasps for air when she finally comes down from her high, and Zulema slows down her movement. Opening her eyes, Macarena looks up at Zulema watching her with something akin to awe on her face.</p><p>It’s then that Macarena realizes that they kissed, and somehow that’s way more shocking than the fact that Zulema just fucked her hard <em> and </em>sober.</p><p>As she looks at Zulema she can see how her walls slowly close back up, and in a desperate attempt to make the previous, rare, softer Zulema stay for just a little bit longer, she releases the hand still holding onto Zulema’s wrist. Bringing it up to the back of Zulema’s neck, she crashes their mouths together again. </p><p>Zulema brings her hand out of Macarena’s shorts and the blonde twitches against her lips, too sensitive to be touched, and wipes her hand on the sheets. Carefully she cups Macarena's cheek, understanding why the younger woman seems so desperate against her lips. She didn’t want this moment to be over, that’s why she clings onto Zulema’s frame so hopelessly. Every touch, every kiss a silent plea for time to stop for them and just take a moment to <em> breathe </em>. </p><p>So Macarena slows down, she wants to soak in this. She pulls back and sees a flash of tender eyes looking down at her before leaning back in and replacing desperate kisses with slow, tender ones, and Zulema lets herself be pulled in. Let herself forget who they are just this minute, even though both know that they’ll be yanked back into the real world the next morning.</p><p>And for a moment, everything is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure what to feel about this one-shot but it is what it is, hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>